Birthday Girl
by nutnlp1
Summary: UPDATED!!!Buffy gets thrown a suprise Birthday Party.
1. Intro

Title: Birthday Girl  
By: nutnlp1  
  
Note: None of the Buffy The Vampire Slayer characters are mine, they are all show related and owned.  
  
~Buffy Pacing Graveyard~  
  
Buffy: Great! No Vamps the day I'm all pumped up.  
  
~Turning Stake In Fingers~  
  
Something taps buffy on the shoulder and she pauses for a minute and says:  
"Did I Speak Too Soon?"  
  
~Buffy turns around with stake raised~  
  
"No, It's Me Spike. Just Plain Ol' Spike"  
  
~Buffy Stares at him rolling her eyes~  
  
Buffy: "Don't sneak up on me like that, can't you see I'm working"  
  
Spike: "Yeah, All This Action, Must Ware You"  
  
~Buffy Laughs and Plays Along~  
  
Buffy: "Someone gots to do it, and it so happens that, that person is me" Sighs.  
  
~They both sit on a tombstone~  
  
Spike: "What You Need Is A Break, You Need What They Call "You Time"  
  
Buffy: "You Time?"  
  
Spike: "You Know Time For Yourself"  
  
Buffy Laughs "What's Freetime?"   
  
~ She Stands Up, and says:  
  
"Don't Worry About Me Spike, I Will Be Fine, This Is My Job"  
  
~She Looks Around~  
  
Buffy: "Did You Hear That?"  
  
~Spike Get's Up From The Tombstone:  
  
"Hear Wh......."  
  
"Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"  
  
~Standing In Silence~  
  
~Buffy Starts To Walk Over To A Huge Tombstone~  
  
Buffy: "This Is Where My Job Comes In"  
  
~Spike Still Standing In Pause~  
  
~Buffy Jumps Behind The Tombstone, And There Is Nothing In Sight And She Says:  
  
"Damn, I Must Be Hearing Things" As She Turns Around.  
  
~Buffy Bumps Into A Vampire About A Foot Taller Than Her~  
  
~Spike Runs Over And Grabs The Vampire, And The Vampire Tosses Spike Into Another Tombstone, And Spike Just Lays There, Buffy Looks Over At Him For A Second And Says:  
  
"Let's Boogy"  
  
~She Slams The Vampire Agaist The Tombstone And Stakes Him~  
  
~She Wait For A Second And Nothing Happens~  
  
~Buffy Looks Up And Says:  
  
"Alittle More To The Right"   
  
~The Vampire Turns Into Dust~  
  
~Buffy Wipes Her Hands~  
  
Buffy: "Spike!"  
  
Spike: Barely Making A Sound "W..h..a..t?"  
  
Buffy: "Get Up!"  
  
Spike: "I'm Hurt, Buffy"  
  
Buffy: "No, Your Not, You Just Want To Get Me Too Go To Your Place To Bandage It Up, Go Home Spike"  
  
Jumps To His Feet And Says:  
  
"Dammit, You Finnaly Caught On To That One, Ay"  
  
Buffy: "See You, Spike"  
  
Spike: "Yeah, See You...Buffy"  
  
~Spike Watches As Buffy Walks Away Into The Foggy Night~  
  
Note: I Have An Old Typing Program At This Moment, Sorry For Any Errors. 


	2. Happy Birthday!

Title: Birthday Girl(Chapter 2)  
By: nutnlp1  
  
~Buffy Walking In Grave Yard, Heading Home~  
  
"Buffy!!!!!" She Hears.  
  
~She Turns Around~  
  
"Uh....Willow....Xander, What Are You Doing Here?"  
  
Willow Smiles:  
  
"Well It's Your Birthday And All"  
  
Buffy Looks At Her Weird:  
  
"It's Tommarow"  
  
Willow: "Well, It's 12:26 A.M Meaning It's Friday, Your Birthday!"  
  
Buffy: "Wow, I didn't realize, Thank's Guys"  
  
Willow/Xander: "No Problem"  
  
~All Walking Together~  
  
Willow: "Me And Xander Thought That We Should Go To The Bronze, You Know To Get Some Of That Stress Off Of Your Shoulders"  
  
~Xander Elbows Willow And Wispers "No Stress"~  
  
Willow: "Right, No Stress"  
  
Buffy: "Thanks really you guys, but I half to patrol while I make my way home, and I got to check on Dawn"  
  
Xander: We stopped by your house first, then we came here of course, and she was fine, you know, looking Dawnish and stuff"  
  
~Buffy And Willow Look At Xander With Weird Looks~  
  
Buffy: "Well I Just don't want to feel like everyone is doing everything for me, guys. I can do it, I just need some time to myself, please understand"  
  
Willow: It's O.k. Buffy we understand, I guess me and Xander will go double up, you know, there is a good band playing tonight"  
  
Buffy: "Sounds fun guys, but I got to be going, hope you have a good time, really"  
  
Xander/Willow: "Okay, See Yah Buff"  
  
~Buffy Looks Down At The Ground~ And Says:  
  
"It's Just My Job"  
  
Note: Sorry For Any Errors Once Again, I Will Have A Thrid Chapter Up Soon, Sorry For It Being Strentched Out, I'm New At Writing These, Thank's For Reading!-Rob 


	3. The Plan

Title: Birthday Girl(Chapter 3)  
By: nutnlp1  
Note: This is going to be a short chapter. Sorry.  
  
~The Bronze~  
  
~Music Playing In The Background~  
  
~Willow Walks Up To The Table Where Xander Is Sitting And Hands Him A Cup~  
  
"Here You Go"  
  
Xander: "Thanks, Too Bad The Buff Couldn't Come, Great Band!"  
  
Willow: "Yeah But, She Needs Time To Herself Remember'  
  
Xander: "Let's Just Hope She Doesn't Give Us The Slayer Treatment Tommarow When We Throw Her, Her Secret Birthday Party"  
  
Willow: "That's For Sure, I think it's going to turn out great! Dawn is doing such a good job on planning and putting everything together, I just hope she can pull it off"  
  
Xander: "How are you going to hide this from her? It's at her house?"  
  
Willow waving hand: That's old news! Anya is going to take her to the mall to go shopping down town, and while there gone we set up!"  
  
Xander: "Ah, The Clever One Does It Again!"  
  
~Music Stops Willow Stands Up And Cheers~  
  
~Xander Looks Down~  
  
"I forgot what I'm bringing"  
  
~Willow Sighs~  
  
"Donuts And Soda"  
  
Xander: "Ah, The Good Things In Life"  
  
Note: Sorry So Short, Thanks for reading. 


	4. Getting Ready

~The Party~  
~Buffy's House~  
  
Willow was sitting on the couch next too Dawn wispering about the party. Xander walks in the room and starts talking about the cartoon he watched in the morning, avoiding bringing up the party. Anya and Buffy come shooting down the stares talking about what shop's there going to go too. Anya was zipping up her jacket and Buffy was looking at her cell phone, to make sure it was on.  
  
Anya: Well I guess were off now.  
  
Everyone else just stared at Anya and Buffy, in amusement.  
  
Buffy: Uh, Guys, why don't you come with...  
  
Willow stands up and starts walking toward the door  
  
"No Buffy, it's ok, you and Anya have a good time, we are going to stay here and play Monopoly, and things, we'll have our own Party... I mean fun, so you just go on and take your time"  
  
Willow opens up the door and points, and says "Have a good time"  
  
Buffy: Ok, see you all when we get back.  
  
Buffy and Anya walk out, and Willow shuts the door behind them, she walks back to the ground where everyone is still sitting down, making it look like they acually were going to play board games. Willow walks over too the window and peaks her head out and says:  
  
"Ok, there pulling out of the drive-way, let's go"  
  
They all jumped off the couch, and all flew in differrent directions. Mahem was throughout the Summer's home as everyone was setting up for the party. Willow was putting up streamers and the decorations, Dawn was setting up tables with clothes, plates, and silverware. Xander came through the door with all the food. Mostly junk-food. Xander walked into the kitchen where Dawn was in the cabinet getting napkins, and he set everything he had on the table. Dawn said:  
  
"Cool, the food, and I was starting to wonder, what's a party without food"  
  
Xander: Uh.....A foodless party?"  
  
Dawn laughed as she started unbagging some of the stuff.   
  
"Oh the cake say's Buffy and everyhting, that's cool."  
  
Xander looked at the cake and said:  
  
"Yeah, I've been worried all day, hoping that this party wont end up like the last, being crashed by vamps"  
  
Dawn looked at him, and said:  
  
"All we can do is hope"  
  
~The Livingroom~  
  
Willow put up the last streamer and yelled  
  
"I finished the decorations, do you need me to do anything else?"  
  
The door bell rang and everyone yelled:  
  
"That better not be them, already"  
  
Willow walked over to the door and hugged the person at the door  
  
"Giles, Were so glad you came!"  
  
Giles said:  
  
"I'm happy to be here too, what kind of Watcher would I be if I didn't show up to my Slayer's birthday party?"  
  
Willow: Yeah, I know what you mean, come in.  
  
Giles fixing his glasses: And I brought somebody else and Rilalong, he pointed back outside ey came walking in with some pies.  
  
Willow: I didn't think you were going to come, Buffy told me you were out of town.  
  
Riley: Buffy knows as much as you do, she doesn't know I'm coming.  
  
Willow looked at Riley and walked up to him and grabed his cheek  
  
"Nice move, she's going to be thrilled"  
  
Riley looks and her and blushes. Riley walks in the kitchen where Xander was still talking too Dawn:  
  
"Hey Guys!"  
  
"Hey Riley!" Dawn said.  
  
"Hey" Xander said.  
  
"Where do ya want it?"  
  
Dawn pointed too the only clear space in the room, a little peace of corner. Riley set's it down and leans agaist the counter, and says:  
  
"Man, this is so cool of you guys to do this for Buffy"  
  
Dawn looked at him and said:  
  
"Yeah, we felt like going all out this year, the big 20"  
  
Riley walked over and asked Xander if there was anything he can do and Xander told him just to relax and let them handle it.  
  
Willow walked in the kitchen with Giles and said:  
  
"Dawn, Xander look who also showed up" She said smiling with Giles by her side.  
  
"Hey Giles, good to see you, old man" Xander said.  
  
"Hey" Dawn said.  
  
"Hey you two, I see you got it all running smoothly" he said.  
  
"Yup, 100 % under control" Dawn said while dropping a big spoon on the ground. She tried to pick it up real fast, because it made her last statement look really bad.  
  
Willow: I'm going to text message Anya and ask her how long we got.  
  
Dawn: Good idea.  
  
~Anya/Buffy Shopping~  
  
Beep Beep Beep came blaring from Anya's cell phone, she plunged into her hand bag and read the message saying  
  
"How long do we got?"  
  
Anya looked at Buffy at the register real quick and she punched in "15 Minutes" and as she was on the last two letters Buffy came walking up and said:  
  
"Who was that?"  
  
Oh, it was just one of my you know buddies......with benefits....yah" Anya said.  
  
Buffy laughing: ...Ummm....Ok  
  
Anya typed in the letters, and pressed "Send".  
  
~Back At The House~  
  
Willow heard her cell phone go off so she grabbed it and said:  
  
"15 Minutes!" She yelled.  
  
"15 Minutes!" everyone said.  
  
Willow: Don't shoot the messenger.  
  
Dawn: We can do it.  
  
They all ran like crazy setting up the finishing touched, when they were all done, they all sat on the couch and looked around amazed at what they transformed the Summer's home into.   
  
Dawn: Good job on the streaming Will  
  
Willow smiling: Thanks, you didn't to too bad yourself, you were the heart of this thing.  
  
Xander: I think there here, I hear a car.  
  
Willow walked up to the window and sayed:  
  
"Yup it's them, everybody hide, and get in your places, once that door opens we scream "Suprise" okay?"  
Everyone: Ok  
  
Riley: Where's my place?  
  
Willow: Find one, it's not that hard.  
  
Giles and Riley looked at eachother and ran looking for one. They all took a position, not in clear view of the door and the door opened.  
  
"Suprise!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" as they all jumped out.  
  
Note: I will continue shortly. Thanks for reading. 


End file.
